The Unbound Tornament
by The Incredible Marksman
Summary: What happens when a host of anime Hero's meet to combat a host of anime vilians? Only one way to find out. I hope you are familiar with DBZ, One Peace, Naruto and etc, because if you arnt, your missing out on all the Fun. The Battle begins NOW!
1. Chapter 1

The Unbound Tournament

Part 1

Crashing through the cusps of tree branches, leaves, and broken crockery was a weary Naruto, trying desperately to regain his site. He soon found his body smacking against the ground back first, his breath knocked right out of him. What the hell was going on? Nothing was working against this guy. The multi shadow clone technique had failed epically, each clone being turned into little peaces of gum. That's right, Gum of all things. Was it magic?

Sakura was hurt badly, maybe even out of the fight for good, and kakashi was nearly out of chakra. Luffy, who had been standing at the entrance of the arena hadn't budged since the match begun. He just stood their, teeth gritting and fists clenched glaring at the enemy who stood with a menacing grin. What the hell was he doing? No time for that, Naruto had to think, and fast.

"Ok, sage mode it is. Hey Kakashi, Hiei!" He yelled, his voice echoing through the confines of the arena. "I need you hold him off for a sec, I'm going to gather sage energy!"

"Gotcha naruto!" the scared, red eyed copy ninja responded, his chakra nearly depleted and his clothes ripped and shredded indicating his past battle with their seemingly immortal enemy. Hiei stood beside him, his dark eye opened in a blaze of rage, as he panted heavily. They were exhausted, extremely exhausted.

_Two rasingans, a rikiri from myself, Hiei in dark flame, and Sakara's chakra infused strength wasn't enough eh? Is he immortal? _Kakashi stared through the confines of his enemy, his red sharingan swirling in fury. _Its no good, at this rate, ill have no choice but to use it._

"How long does the kid need?" Hiei asked, his tone low and filled with frustration.

"About 2 minutes at the most, sage mode is our best bet."

"I doubt it!" the black haired warrior blurted, disappointment blistering off the last of his words. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, questions written all over his face.

"Eh?" He whispered, his curious ears tuned in.

"This 'Sage Mode' is in no way strong enough. If I couldn't defeat him in dark flame, I'm afraid all hope of defeating this pink, child of a monster is futile."

It appeared Hiei was just as full of himself as ever. Kakashi didn't bother to respond, he only opted to release a sigh and re-fix his gaze back onto their opponent.

_Does this guy think of anyone else besides himself?_

Kakashi and Hiei begun their walk of death towards their death defying foe, Hiei a step or two behind kakashi, unsheathing his sword once more. Before they knew, they were standing right before their brutal enemy once more.

"Ok, you pink piece of pathetic trash. Let's dance." Hiei said with smirk, somehow confident he was going to win despite their previous failed attempts. Did he still have a plan? kakashi stood in a defensive stance as brave and as non intimidated as he could be. But who was he trying to convince, his enemy, or himself?

Their enemy only laughed at the pathetic attempts to appear bold and non-exhausted, right before he blurted out his childlike retort.

"Me Buu, kill you."

"Show me." Hiei chuckled, pointing his crafted metal at the beast. Had he any fear at all? Here we go kakashi thought, his faith in Naruto as strong as ever. Kid Buu didn't take to well to the confidence of his weary opponent Hiei. As a matter of fact, his insistence on proving he wouldn't be defeated and his intimidating smirk began to annoy him.

Kid Buu's grin disappeared, as he now focused his attention on wiping that ugly smirk off the dark demon of a warrior's face. He aimed his palm, pink energy gathering from his finger tips like little metal beads to a magnet. It wasn't long before a pink ball of destruction roughly the size of a basketball levitated in control in front of the menacing child.

Kakashi analyzed with his sharingan, his brain trying to comprehend what was happening before him.

_Is he merely focusing his chakra into a concentrated blast of energy? In that case, perhaps we shouldn't be standing so clo-_

Too late. The ball of energy exploded into a wave of rage, the blast spreading far and wide, its peak surely looking to incinerate anyone in its path.

"Shit!" Escaped both the mouths of deaths prey as kakashi's decorated eye widened in fear. No time to dodge. They were both trapped, or so it seemed.

**BOOOM!!!!**

"KAKASHI!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled, dread filling his heart as luffy looked on in disbelief. How the hell were the expected to beat anything like that?

The explosion engulfed them all, black smoke and debris first brushing away from the wave of pressure then escaping into the air, clouding the view of all who tried to glare through its contents. The only thing that could be conceived and translated through it all was the sinister laughter of an enlightened Kid Buu, a horrid faith destroying sound that seeped deep into the hearts of Naruto, a barely conscious Sakura and a baffled luffy, all frozen in shock and fear.

Moments later the smoke cleared revealing the death defying prey who now stood alone, kakashi and Hiei no where to be seen. No. Could it be, were they gone, incinerated in the blast? It sure looked that way. The fight was over.

Kakashi and Hiei were both no where to be found, Sakura was out of the fight and Naruto had failed to gather sage energy in time. And unless Luffy had an ace or two up his sleeve, things were looking grim. They were going to die for sure. Kid Buu turned his menacing glare and nominated his new opponent, Naruto, with his own two eyes.

Tears streamed down the face of the blonde hero of Kanoha. But something was off. His eyes, the pure and innocent eyes of before had changed form, revealing that of a cat or a fox perhaps. They were filled with hate, a hatred that fueled his revenge seeking desire. Hell, Kid Buu welcomed the challenge, found it amusing.

"I swear.." Naruto hesitated, a mental block of blind rage filled with fury being the momentary cause.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!! YOU HEAR ME YOU PINK PIECE OF SHIT?!!!"

Kid Buu exploded into a case of childlike laughter. This fight was over the second their opponent Kid Buu had been announced. This guy was impossible. He had no weakness and he seemed to be running on an endless amount of stamina and endurance. Akatsuki had there number of unbound immortals, but neither Hidan or Kakazu had anything on this guy.

It was as if they were fighting the very being of immortal-ness itself.

The ground beneath Buu began to shake as if it were suddenly stuck by an earth quake. His laughter quickly stopped. Something wasn't Right. What was going on? Kid Buu pointed his questionable gaze at Naruto as if he were the cause, but Naruto looked as baffled as he was.

He then pitched his death defying stare upon the large wave of a crater in the ground at which hiss pink blast had undoubtedly created. At least he thought he created it.

BOOM!!

Erupting from the ground with a kunai in hand and a balled fist with the other was the silver haired warrior. His upper cutting fist slammed into the pink jaw of his oblivious opponent sending Buu flying backward from the surprisingly strong force.

"FIRE STYLE, FIRE DRAGON JITSU!!!!!!"

A wave of fire erupted seemingly out of no where and headed straight towards a weary Kid Buu. Gritting his teeth in anger, Buu jumped to his feet and into the sky just barely escaping the rage of destruction that was headed his way.

"NOW HIEI!!" Kakashi yelled, his gaze fixed on the grinning demon above the pink monster with an unsheathed weapon of death. Kid Buu, upon spotting the source of the fire Jitsu looked above him to see a certain surprise. What the hell? Had the blast did anything other then creating noise and smoke?

He found Hiei, just above him, his sword cocked back and ready to give the killing blow.

His Eyes widened in fear as he tried to levitate away from the attack. Not fast enough. Three quick blind slices erupted into about fifty, Hiei's speed showing off in a display of blind fury which was follow by a spinning kick, sending Buu straight to the ground.

CRASH!!

Kid buu struggled to hands and knees and as soon as he did, about a thousand cuts, stabs and soars opened in his chest as if they didn't have enough time to respond to the slices of Hiei which looked to never have been made at all because it happened so fast.

Pain, Unwavering and intense pain blasted into brainwaves and then into his mind, he felt like his chest were on fire.

_Time to finish this!_

Kakashi charged a rikiri which split into both his hands as he charged at his wounded opponent. It was time to go in for the kill. The compressed chakra of charged lightning blades dragged through the grounds, both hands on either side of the copy ninja.

Kid Buu couldn't move and could only opt to stare at the finishing blow coming straight towards him. This fight was over, or was it?

"EAT THIS!" Kakashi Yelled.

What?! Oh No. Impossible! Was he smiling? Was Kakashi's sharingan playing tricks on him, or did he really just witness the wounded chest of his death defying enemy close up and heal out of no where. Hell, It was brand spanking new again. What on god green earth was going on?!

Kid Buu stood to his feet, his game of playing possum was over, kakashi needed to die right now.

"Shit" He tried to stop, in fact he did stop thanks to the advance warning of his sharingan which completed his fatal Jitsu, but regardless of that fact, it was just too late.

Kid Buu kicked kakashi so hard, his foot literally went through the stomach and out the back of the copy ninja. Pain, Jaw dropping pain! Kakashi couldn't believe it, this was it. His life flashed before his eyes. Kid Buu grinned and repeated his menacing words in a taunt in a "I told you so" kind of manner.

"Me kill you"

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

"You DON'T understand! He is way too powerfully for ANYONE in there to handle! You have to let me in there or he will destroy them all!"

"I am sorry Goku, but the rules have been set. And the numbers of opponents have been chosen." This was the stern and stubborn response from the Grand Kia of dimensions, the one directly responsible for the battle at hand.

It didn't matter how much the noble Saiyen pleaded his case, the permission to interfere in the match wouldn't be granted him. Still, he wasn't going to give up.

"You need to LISTEN to me! I have fought with Majin Buu. I know EXACTLY what he is capable of. And I am telling you, that if you Don't let me in there, they are ALL going to die!"

The Kia of dimensions didn't bother to respond this time. He only glared on through the glass mirrors that reflected the on-going battle. Goku growled, and balled his fists in anger.

"DAMN IT I AM NOT GOING TO JUST SIT HERE AND WATCH THEM DIE!" His anger blasted through his voice amongst the atmosphere, shaking the very foundations of the dimension with its vicious tone.

The Kia turned to Goku, as if he actually heard him this time. He reached out and spoke with a calm and gentle voice, said "Goku", as if hushing a child.

"As I have said, any attempts to interfere in this match will ultimately result in your friends being permanently locked in that dimension for all eternity. Even if you were to succeed, you and everyone else would be sealed away forever. Now… you wouldn't want that on your conscious, would you?"

Goku growled again. The fact that he could do nothing to save his comrades angered him. He had to do something. But what could he do? He could only stare to the ground in disdain, his eyes desperately searching it as if the answer to his problems were going to randomly erupt any second. Ultimately… he could offer no retort to his stubborn foe.

"As I thought." With that said, the Kia re-focused his attention back upon the match, returning to his care free persona as Goku trembled in agony, his fists balled as hard as ever. There was…nothing he could do.

_No! There has to be a way to bend the rules. We can't access the dragon balls in this dimension, so If they die we CANT wish them back to life! _

"_Goku."_

Hmm? he said as if the sudden call of his name caught him off guard.

"You should have more faith in your friends in this battle. You are worrying yourself with much un-needed anxiety. I am predicting the outcome may turn out to be in your favor. We will just have to wait a bit longer." There was a moment of silence after his words. Goku's face expression read he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"FAITH?!"

The Kia didn't respond.

"Tell me Grand Kia! Was it faith that saved the planet from Buu's wrath when he blew it up?! Was it faith that saved those innocent people Buu because of his mindless impatience? Was it faith that saved them when he went to the afterlife to erase their existence?!"

No Response.

Listen Kia… I understand your way of thinking, it has aided us in many of our battles, and it is always good to have faith. This I am not denying. But I am telling you, against this particular opponent, it won't work!"

No response. There was only silence after he spoke his point as the Kai continued his worry free demeanor.

"Grrrrrr DAMN IT! YOU WON'T BE SATISPHIED UNTIL THEY ARE ALL DEAD!" Goku pointed his fist at the Kai who hadn't even bothered to give him a proper glare, let alone a moment of attention. He did however, let out a small chuckle to what little faith Goku placed in his comrades. Anger was beginning to envelope the pure hearted saiyin more and more. He didn't have the time to argue this. They were surely going to die if he didn't step in.

His un-impenetrable glare of anger upon the Kai, whose own attention was fixed on the match, saw fit to find another way. Perhaps the solution lay in getting past the Kai.

"Don't even think about it Goku."

The eyes of the noble warrior widened in surprise, his mouth falling agape. Could he read his thoughts?

"Your intentions are quite clear…Goku. But I can assure you." He turned his gaze to the noble warrior once more, as if to frighten his company with his next detrimental words.

"If any harm is to befall me, your friends are as good as sealed, locked away forever. These are the rules weather you like them or not. Goku…you must understand that the fate of this tournament is beyond your control." His voice was smooth and shown no hint of worry or fear. He didn't care.

"But why?! Why are you doing this?!" No response. The Kai simple re-fixed his attention back onto the match, again.

Before the noble warrior could retort once more, something grabbed his attention. A explosion, violent and pink, blasted through the confines of the arena below. And from his viewpoint, it looked to have eradicated the silver haired Ninja and the black suited demon.

No, goku cried, searching the arena with his eyes for any traces of survival. Moments later, his worst fears were confirmed by the raging voice of the blond hero of Kanoha. He yelled he would kill the monster for what he'd done.

"Grrr DO YOU SEE WHAT HE IS CAPABLE OF?! NOW THANKS TO YOU, TWO INNOCENT PEOPLE HAVE DIED!"

No response. That's it. That drew the final line. Just as Goku was about to explode;

"FIRE STYLE, FIRE DRAGON JITSU!!!!!!"

A wave of fire erupted seemingly out of no where and headed straight towards a weary Kid Buu. Gritting his teeth in anger, Buu jumped to his feet and into the sky just barely escaping the rage of destruction that was headed his way.

"NOW HIEI!!" Kakashi yelled, his gaze fixed on the grinning demon above the pink monster with an unsheathed weapon of death. Kid Buu, upon spotting the source of the fire Jitsu looked above him to see a certain surprise. What the hell? Had the blast did anything other then creating noise and smoke?

His Eyes widened in fear as he tried to levitate away from the attack. Not fast enough. Three quick blind slices erupted into about fifty, Hiei's speed showing off in a display of blind fury which was follow by a spinning kick, sending Buu straight to the ground.

CRASH!!

_Time to finish this!_

Kakashi charged a rikiri which split into both his hands as he charged at his wounded opponent. It was time to go in for the kill. The compressed chakra of charged lightning blades dragged through the grounds, both hands on either side of the copy ninja.

"EAT THIS!" Kakashi Yelled.

Kid Buu stood to his feet, his game of playing possum was over, kakashi needed to die right now.

"Shit" He tried to stop, in fact he did stop thanks to the advance warning of his sharingan which completed his fatal Jitsu, but regardless of that fact, it was just too late.

Kid Buu kicked kakashi so hard, his foot literally went through the stomach and out the back of the copy ninja. Pain, Jaw dropping pain! Kakashi couldn't believe it, this was it. His life flashed before his eyes. Kid Buu grinned and repeated his menacing words in a taunt in a "I told you so" kind of manner.

The line that held the peacefully saiyen at peace snapped within his subconscious. He could no longer control his emotions. Heat waves began to blur into the atmosphere from his body. He growled silently, balling his fist so hard that blood began to drip from his palms. His black hair suddenly lifted, and his eyes turned a brilliant green, the shine glazing brightly. Then it happened, the explosion of gold energy.

His power level skyrocketed, and his aurora blazed forth, causing greats gusts of wind emerge from his persona. This had certainly gained the Kia's attention. He had turned to goku, and for the first time that day, he had a raised brow, a look of curiosity, and of interest.

"Do you intend to fight me Goku…even after Ive explained the consequences of your doing so?"

No response. Just the cool, calm echo of raging power sounded forth, the sound of a Super Saiyen.

"I see. You are a stubborn one. But surely… you don't intend to fight me. There is to much at-

"!"

"Goku…No"

"!"

The Kia suddenly found himself on the verge of disbelief.

"!"

"Goku! Think about what you are about to do! You friends lives are at take here! Are you taking this lightly?!" The Kia had raised his voice for the first time that day.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Goku growled as he thrusted his palms together.

"You are indeed serious then…" He let out a long sigh before uttering his next words. "Fine goku… you win. We will discuss the terms of how you may help your friends."

**Chapter 2 End.**


End file.
